Song Fanfictions
by gkdlblbld
Summary: Some characters, not all.
1. Lead Me

**Holaaaaa.**

**This is written by towriteloveonherarms24, she helped with like, the whole thing, and picked the song. Lead Me, by Sanctus Real. Enjoy, lovelieees!**

_I look around and see my wonderful life,_

_Almost perfect, from the outside,_

Today was the day. September 1st, the day Eli was scheduled to go to college. Clare had taken it pretty roughly, and dumped him.

She took another swig of beer, as the doorbell rang.

"What?" she cried. The door swung, revealing Eli. His jaw dropped, as he grabbed the beer from Clare's side table.

"Clare, you need help."

"Ah, I don't need anything." she slurred.

_In picture frames, I see my beautiful wife,_

_Always smiling, but on the inside,_

_I can hear her saying_

_"Lead me, with strong hands,_

_stand up, when I can't,_

_Don't leave me hungry for love, chasing dreams, what about us?_

"You did this to me, Eli. You are the one leaving me."

"It's not exactly a choice." he defended.

_Show me, you're willing to fight,_

_That I'm still, the love of your life_

_I know we call this our home but I still feel _

_Alone._

"Clare-" he started.

"Just go." He turned on his heel to leave.

"I love you Clare." he said softly.

"Rot in hell." she hissed.

After he was gone, she wobbled up to a picture of them smiling at whoever was taking the picture.

"Go to hell." she muttered slowly. She whipped it at the wall, glass shattering. A particularly sharp shard stabbed her hand.

"Shit!" she cried, tears and blood spilling. She grabbed a towel and pressed it to her wound.

"Clare?" Eli said, opening the door to find her crying. He knelt down to her.

"Save me." she whispered.

_Lead me with strong hands_

_Stand up when I can't_

_Don't leave me, hungry for love, chasing dreams, what about us?_

_Show me, you're willing to fight,_

_That I'm still the love of your life_

_I know we call this our home but I still feel, _

_Alone._

**Okay, little secret? towriteloveonherarms24 wrote the ENTIRE thing, I just typed it.**

**I wuv youu Katie! Thank youuu.**

**Reviews? If the song sucks, blame Katie.**

**Again, Lead Me by Sanctus Real.**


	2. Hurt

**Haha, those comments were sooo sweet! Only, I didn't write it, so I feel like a fraud. Hahaa, anyways, this is both me AND towriteloveonherarms24, we cowrote. Enjoy, lovelieees.**

**Ooh, by the way, this is just Clare, and you'll find out why. Oh, and Hurt by Christina Aguilera.**

"Clare Edwards?" a flat voice asked via cell phone. She cleared her throat.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"We are sorry to inform you, that your friend, Eli, has passed away due to kidney failure." Clare scoffed.

"Impossible. Me and Eli haven't talked in ages. Why am I being informed?" Clare asked, pinching her arm.

_Seems like it was yesterday that I saw your face,_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away._

_If only I knew, what I know today._

"Well, that's strange, in his will, Eli gave everything to you. Money and all." Clare shook her head.

"Nope. He's not dead. Have a good day." she shut her phone and smiled. Eli was certainly not dead, she told herself.

Or, at least, she wanted to tell herself.

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away._

_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all of your mistakes._

_There's nothing I wouldn't do, to hear your voice again._

_Sometimes I want to call you, but I know you won't be there._

She looked down the hall, at a picture of Eli that Adam had taken.

She laughed. "You aren't dead, right?"

There was no answer.

_I'm sorry for blaming you._

_For everything I just couldn't do._

_And I've hurt myself, by hurting you._

"C'mon, Eli, give me an answer before I shit myself." Clare joked weakly. Still, the photo did not reply.

_Some days I feel broke inside, but I don't admit._

_Sometimes I just want to hide, 'cause it's you I miss._

_It's so hard to say goodbye, when it comes to this._

Clare opened her phone, and called Eli.

"The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected."

"Screw you, operator." Clare muttered.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me, are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do, to have just one more chance,_

_To look into your eyes, and see you looking back._

She threw the phone at the wall.

"Answer me!" she yelled. She could only hear the sound of her thumping broken heart.

_I'm sorry for, blaming you. _

_For everything, I just couldn't do._

_And I've hurt myself, by hurting you._

_If I had just one more day, _

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you ran away, _

_Oh, it's dangerous, It's so out of line, to try to turn back time._

"Eli, please, don't leave. I didn't even say goodbye." Clare cried.

_I'm sorry for, blaming you,_

_ For everything I just couldn't do. _

_And I've hurt myself, by hurting you._

"You, Eli, are dead." she whispered inaudibly.

**Aww, well now I feel sad! I hope these brighten up cause I'm starting to depress myself.**

**Okay, reviews, lovelies?**


	3. Diary of Jane

**Omigosh, another sad one! Sorry.**

**Diary of Jane, by Breaking Benjamin. **

**In my defense, I'm trying to find a happy song.**

**Key word: Trying.**

**Reviews.**

**Please.**

**Please.**

**Enjoy!**

Eli grabbed for her arm. "Clare-"

She swatted him away.

_If I had to,_

_I would put myself right beside you,_

_So let me ask,_

_Would you like that?_

_Would you like that?_

"Eli. Face it. We are too different." Clare said, sobbing lightly.

"Opposites attract, Clare. We can get through it!" Eli said.

"Get through what? This _whole_ thing is...a mess!" Clare wailed.

_And I don't mind,_

_If you say this love is the last time,_

_So now I'll ask,_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

"What whole thing?" Eli asked softly, trying not to cry.

"Us. We are polar opposites! We are from two different freaking worlds!" Clare shouted. Eli winced at the verbal slam.

_Something's getting in the way,_

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place,_

_In the Diary of Jane,_

_So tell me how it should be._

"Clare, tell me what's wrong, tell me and I'll fix it." Eli begged.

"Eli, I can't stay on your leash forever!" she hissed.

_Try to find out,_

_What makes you tick,_

_As I lie down,_

_Sore and sick,_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

"Is that really how you feel?" Eli asked, simply hurt.

"Sometimes, yes. Look Eli, if I chain myself down to you, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Eli spat. Clare cleared her throat.

"I'll never find out who I am." she finished lowly.

_There's a fine line,_

_Between love and hate,_

_And I don't mind, just let me say that_

_I like that,_

_I like that._

Eli backed up against the wall.

"Don't do this to me." Eli said. Clare shook her head.

"I'm setting you free." Clare said. She kissed his hand gently, before walking away.

_Something's getting in the way,_

_Something's just about to break,_

_I will try to find my place,_

_In the Diary of Jane_

_As I burn another page,_

_As I turn the other way,_

_I still try to find my place,_

_In the Diary of Jane,_

_So tell me how it should be._

**I like that songg. I'm sorry they had to breakup, but I needed to do that song. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Never Too Late

**K hi. And these are all people, not just the ones listed. Actually, no, I am not listing.**

Fiona leaned her head against the bathroom wall, squeezing a tear through her eye.

_"Is that was you want? To be the crazy one?"_

_"I'm not crazy, you're a liar."_

She shook the thought out of her head, it was all too real. She looked at the plastic container in front of her. Did she really want to do this? She contemplated with herself for a bit.

Dr. Sandler and Holly J. were always there for her.

But if her mom and Declan really cared, they'd make arrangements, right?

She could be happy, one day.

But right now, the pain was more than she could handle.

_This world will never be, what I expected._

_And if I don't belong, you would've guessed it._

She had been planning this for quite some time, even wrote out her will. Almost everything went to Holly J.

She unscrewed the cap, and suddenly fainted.

_I had seen the tears well up in her eyes. I shook my head. "I'm...sorry." I whispered in my last dying breath._

_Without any sympathy, she gave me a look telling me I was pathetic. "Fi, I've had enough apologies to stretch all the way to Antarctica. This is the most selfish thing you have ever done. Think of everyone who loves you! You disgust me." and with that, Holly J. turned on one foot and stormed out._

Fiona quickly snapped out of her fantasy faint. This reminded her of her task. End the stress. End the pain.

But what if Holly J. was right? Would they care? No, Holly J. had Declan, and vice-versa. Her mom and dad had each other. And Bobby would probably dance on her grave. If anything, she was doing everyone a favor. She popped one white pill in her mouth.

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like,_

_It's not too late,_

_It's never too late._

Then two.

_Even if we're saved,_

_It'll be alright._

_Did I hear you say, you want to end your life?_

_Now, can't we try to just stay alive?_

Then three. Then four.

_Baby we'll turn it all around 'cause it's_

_not too late,_

_it's never too late._

Until suddenly, it was all a blur.

END.

It killed me to have Fiona die, but better her then my precious Adam. You want cookies? THEN REVIEW


	5. Model Homes

**I took these from my other ones, so they are repeats. One more repeat, and then they are brandy dandy new again!**

**Okay this fanfiction is Model Homes by In-Flight Safety. This one actually played in Heart Like Mine (2) but the first song didn't and I forgot to say, that was Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.**

Kc's POV:

My legs and breaths were shaky. This was by far the longest night I have ever dealt with. Worse then my night with Coach Carson. Worse than my lonely nights at the group home. Worse than anything. I felt my self whimper, and the othe people in the waiting room were looking at me. Apparently, guys can't cry these days. Not if their stupid dog runs away. Not if they break their damn necks. And apparently, not if their dad and ex-girlfriend were dying.

_I need to be alone, I need to be alone._

_I don't need to be with someone, I don't need to join the swarm._

Karma is a bitch, I guess. Jenna had gotten brutally beat up by Fitz after he was rejected by her for a date. My dad was jumped in jail by his three best friends. Broke his neck and both arms, and he was still in a coma. My world was crashing down.

_And everywhere you look out, like two birds that lose their thrones._

_They're blocking all the street cars, they're holding up our phones. _

The doctor came out with a clipboard. My heart was heavy in my chest. They flipped a few pages, scribbled down a few tidbits of information. Then a few scurried back to the emergency room, while the others stayed there. I could just picture the heavy one saying "Jenna Middleton, she didn't make it." or "He's your dad? Dead as a doorknob."

_And if it leaves a bad taste, you need to wash it down._

_And if you build a model home, just burn it to the ground. _

_I refuse to show my good side, and no place to call my own,_

_It's no home_

_No no, no no._

The pale, grey-eyed female nurse walked up to me. "K.C Guthrie, Kevin Guthrie's son." I whispered. Her eyes welled with tears. "He didn't make it." I knew she wouldn't tell me about Jenna, we weren't related. "Also, Jenna Middleton's brother." I croaked. "Also, didn't make it." she choked out.

_So can you smell these eyes burn__  
Can you feel it in your bones  
I don't feel like I'm a lover  
And I know I can denounce the throne _

It's their own investigation  
It's a try put on for cats  
I'm not the one to feel so selfish  
There's no way this one will last

And if it leaves a bad taste you need to wash it down  
And if you build a model home just burn it to the ground  
I refuse to show my good side  
In no place to call my own  
It's no home  
No  
No  
No  
No

**Am I the only one who will be dancing on Jenna's grave? And sorry these are so sad, I'm looking for a good Eli/Clare one. No Taylor Swift. I hate her.**

**And sorry if the lyrics are a bit off, because I am not looking up the lyrics before I write. I'm lazy.**

**C is for cookies, and COMMENTS.**


End file.
